Show Me Life, Show Me Love
by LadyWillow
Summary: Christine, I was finally on the stage, I was finally winning... and in one blinding moment you’ve destroyed everything!” After the performance of Don Juan, emotions run high, and hidden feelings are finally revealed. EC. R and R please! EDITED!


**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own Phantom of the Opera, in any of its many forms.

**Show me Life, Show me Love**  
_7/15/04_

XXX

He stood before the audience, face bared to the thousand or so people watching, and his cry of pain was drowned out by the shocked, fearful screams of those around him. Erik looked into Christine's eyes tearfully, before reaching out and drawing her against his body. With ease, they disappeared.

XXX

"Let me go!" She cried, wrenching away from the Opera Ghost's grasp. "How could you?!"

Erik held a hand to his face, sighing as he looked away.

"You lied to me." He said mournfully.

"So did you!"

Turning swiftly, Erik advanced on the frightened young woman. "Is that what this was all about? Revenge? To hurt me the way I hurt you?" He demanded, tears and rage mixing in his eyes.

Christine looked away, trembling in fear. "You know it isn't..."

"Then what?! What gave you the right, the reason to unmask me before those people?! My entire life, Christine, I have been behind the scenes, writing the music, knowing every note of every song; and yet never able to be the one with the glory! Christine, I was finally on the stage, I was finally winning,.. and in one blinding moment you've destroyed everything!"

Christine began to weep, not understanding what she had done, not knowing what she should do now. Weakened by fear and grief both, she sunk to the floor, sobbing into her hands.

"I don't know what to do, what to think! Every time you're near me, you cloud my senses! You make me feel things I do not understand! Oh Erik, you are far beyond me, just let me go!"

Shaking his head, Erik dropped to the floor beside her, sobbing himself. "No, I cannot. You are mine, Christine... you have been since I first heard your voice. I need you now! Like oxygen, like music! You are my life!"

Christine only sobbed harder at his words, knowing she need him in the same way, but unable to express it.

"Christine, would you really be happy away from here, away from me? I like to think that in some way, you need me too..."

The sounds of the mob began to ring out, and suddenly, Erik's Punjab Lasso was around Raoul's neck.

"Ah, a guest." Erik sneered, tightening the rope slightly.

"No! Let him go! Raoul!"

Erik turned to Christine again, his eyes soft, begging her.

"Christine... think well. Do not let anything cloud your judgement. Who do you love?"

"Raoul!" She shouted right away, and Erik sighed.

"Think, Christine... do not let his danger make your choice for you."

Erik moved forward then, tilting her chin with his hand. "Look into my eyes, Christine, and tell me I do not excite something deep within you. Tell me that I don't make you think things about life, about love, that you never thought before..."

Christine closed her eyes, trembling as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm too foolish... why do you love me?" She whispered, and Erik sighed deeply.

"Love does not ask for reason..." He said softly, and Christine sniffled delicately.

"Erik, not me... I'm not meant for your life."

"But you are! Christine, I need you!"

Looking up at Erik, her tears continued to fall.

"I... I do love you, Erik..." She began, a choked sob escaping her lips, "but... please, let that be enough! I cannot stay..."

Erik lunged forward, grasping her face in his hands and kissing her gently.

Christine gasped against his warm, soft mouth with a great shudder, and Erik pulled his lips away, looking into Christine's eyes.

They gazed silently at each other for a moment, before Christine moved forward and kissed him again.

Raoul stared at the scene before him, and gaped. "Christine...?"

Erik pulled again from her lips, and stroked his shaking fingertips along her cheeks. "Christine..."

Christine sighed softly, eyes fluttering open. "Erik..."

He couldn't understand what had happened. He only knew that he had just received his first and second kiss in less than one minute. Looking deeply into Christine's eyes, he whispered softly, "Christine, I love you."

Silent tears slid down her cheeks then, and she cautiously stepped forward more.

"Please, Christine. I will take you anywhere, show you the world, give you everything I can., if only you will stay with me..."

Christine turned to look at Raoul's tear-stained face, then back at Erik's deformed features, and a sense of peace washed over her body and mind.

"Yes." She whispered then, closing the distance between her and Erik and touching his cheek. "Show me the world, Erik. Show me life."

"No!" Raoul cried, straining against the rope around his neck. Christine turned and looked sadly at him.

"I apologize... I ran from my feelings and used you as a safety net. I was too afraid to fall before I crossed the rope, and gave up, knowing you would catch me. But I'm strong enough now, Raoul. I can make it across without you there to rescue me if I fall. Please, try to understand... I will forever care for you, Raoul... but this I where my heart truly lies."

Erik removed the lasso from around Raoul's neck, and with one final soulful look at Christine, he ran from the lair. Even he knew when the game was lost.

Erik looked at Christine then, hardly able to believe the turn of events, and Christine moved cautiously forward, fitting her body against his.

"Show me life, Erik." She whispered, and tearfully, Erik responded.

"Show me love."

FIN


End file.
